Spicy Love
by Miss Capriccio
Summary: [Mo Dao Zu Shi ] Tras la abrupta renuncia del Jefe de Cocina de Lotus Pier, una reunión de emergencia es convocada de inmediato. Lan QiRen nunca imaginó que enviar a su sobrino WangJi como sustituto de XiChen, fuera como ¡entregarlo a la boca del lobo! Al final, es Lan WangJi quien tiene la última decisión y es ser el nuevo Jefe de Cocina del restaurante de Yunmeng.


Advertencia: La mayoría de lo que está redactado aquí es algo que salió de mi cabeza y quizá no estén muy relacionado a la realidad.

* * *

**Spicy Love****  
.**  
**.**  
**.**

El sonido del metal deslizándose toscamente dentro de la estrecha cavidad de madera provocó que la puerta cediera ante el pequeño forcejeo y diera paso a una oscura habitación. El ruido sordo de la puerta cerrándose inundó todo el espacio, no podía ver nada, pero incluso sin la presencia de luz, sabía exactamente hacia donde ir y qué hacer.

Esta es su rutina de todos los días.

Con un _click_ el cuarto se ilumina, revelando de inmediato un inmenso salón lleno de mesas y sillas agrupadas, el suelo pulcramente limpio es el acreditador de que es el primero en llegar, eso y el gran silencio que encubre a todo el ambiente.

Caminando entre las piezas armadas de madera, Lan WangJi procede a dejar sus pertenencias en el estante para empleados e ingresar a la que es su zona de trabajo para comenzar con sus actividades diarias correspondientes. Con su largo cabello recogido en un peinado sencillo pero efectivo, se asegura que nada quede fuera de su lugar mientras se coloca su respectivo gorro y mandil, remangando las blancas mangas de su impecable chaqueta.

El agarre en el mango del cuchillo se ve suave y los movimientos delicados pero la precisión y fuerza que se aplica provocan que los cortes sean certeros y finos, la carne sobre la tabla es dividida de forma simétrica. El fuego de la cocina incrementa su intensidad y amenaza con salir de la hornilla que la mantiene cautiva, la pequeña olla sobre la estufa comienza a emitir vapor.

Falta poco menos de dos horas para que el local dé la bienvenida a sus primeros clientes del día, Lotus Pier tiene un horario bastante tardío comparado a Cloud Recesses, siendo más adecuado para el almuerzo que para el desayuno.

El hombre de semblante estoico aún no consigue adaptarse por completo a cómo funcionan las cosas en la extraña ciudad portuaria, las costumbres que adquirió durante los primeros veinte años de su vida son difíciles de cambiar en comparación con el tiempo que lleva residiendo ahí. Incluso ahora sigue teniendo pequeñas inconsistencias al momento de preparar algún platillo típico de Yunmeng.

* * *

La noticia del traslado de Lan WangJi a Yummeng fue inesperada y bastante sorpresiva. Su tío, el Jefe de cocineros en Cloud Recesses, Lan QiRen, no estuvo de acuerdo en lo absoluto y trató por todos los medios posibles que su querido sobrino y alumno favorito recapacitara y desistiera de tan aterradora decisión, pero por más que intentó e intentó, el joven Lan parecía incluso más convencido.

El jefe de Cocina en Lotus Pier había renunciado de forma improvista, abandonando su puesto de trabajo sin importarle nada. Un llamado de emergencia se hizo y una reunión se convocó de inmediato, los representantes de los cinco restaurantes más prominentes dentro uno de los convenios más grandes del país acudieron a ella.

El mayor de los hermanos Lan estaba en una capacitación en la región de LanLing y el viejo QiRen se encontraba lo suficientemente saturado cubriendo el puesto de su sobrino mayor, sobretodo en esas fechas que era fin de mes y Cloud Recesses presentaba un aumento considerable en sus ventas. Lan WangJi fue la mejor opción.

Lan QiRen nunca imaginó que enviar a su sobrino WangJi como sustituto de su hermano mayor XiChen fuera como ¡entregarlo a la boca del lobo!

El tutor de los hermanos Lan creyó haber tenido suficiente lidiando con el demonio incorregible de Yunmeng hace unos años atrás y tratando de mantener alejado a su querido sobrino de tan mala influencia, para que en un pequeño descuido todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

* * *

De manera instantánea el ambiente adquiere parte del exquisito aroma que la olla desprende al ser destapada, las verduras y hierbas restantes son colocadas con cuidado en el caliente aderezo. Y en una cazuela aparte, la carne de cerdo cortada en trozos pequeños se cose junto a la raíz de loto sesgada, al llegar al punto de ebullición, el fuego es bajado y otros ingredientes complementarios son agregados. El secreto de este plato es la cocción lenta y suave, Lan WangJi tuvo que comprenderlo luego de varios fracasos.

Lo bueno toma su tiempo y más si es para una persona especial.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

El salón principal del restaurante que en un principio se encontraba totalmente oscuro, ahora comienza a mostrarse más iluminado. El joven proveniente de Gusu detuvo sus acciones por un momento creyendo escuchar algo, las ollas fueron retiradas del fuego, cesando el único sonido que irrumpía con el silencio absoluto del local, pero nada sucedió. No faltaba mucho para que el local abriera y con ello, el resto del personal haría su ingreso, era normal que algunos clientes pasaran cerca de ahí esperando la apertura.

Sin embargo, aunque el rostro de Lan WangJi no mostraba emoción alguna, su corazón se encargaba de interpretar a través de acelerados latidos lo que exteriormente nadie veía. Él estaba _ansioso_, el reloj le indicaba los minutos que iban transcurriendo y todavía seguía siendo el único en el establecimiento. Se acercó a la cocina y destapó la cazuela donde la humeante sopa de raíz de loto con costillas de cerdo reposaba y dudó por un momento, sus cejas se contrajeron en signo de que algo no encajaba ahí.

¿En qué momento había agregado pimienta de Sichuan?

El hombre de blancas vestimentas no necesitó pensarlo mucho, porque tan pronto como la pregunta se formuló en su mente, una risita ahogada se desvaneció en el aire respondiendo a su duda. La persona causante de todo apareció de la nada, como si sus constantes pensamientos y su silencioso llamado lo hubieran invocado.

\- ¡Buenos días!

Tan pronto como esas enérgicas palabras fueron dichas, Lan WangJi se vio siendo arrastrado a un cálido contacto. Hombro con hombro colisionaron de manera juguetona y unas suaves palmadas fueron dadas sobre uno de ellos, acercándolo más al pecho ajeno de _esa_ persona.

-Wei Ying.

La distancia entre él y Wei WuXian es casi nula, por no decir inexistente. El jovial hombre lo trata con tanta familiaridad que da a entender como si ellos fueran viejos conocidos de toda la vida y así era, más o menos.

\- ¿Qué tal, Lan Zhan? ¿Me extrañaste?

Lan Zhan no necesitaba mirar directamente a Wei Ying para saber que este lo hace fijamente con su persona, esperando quizá algún signo de enojo o fastidio de su parte, como lo era antes, y aunque en un comienzo la secuencia de sucesos era esa, ahora las circunstancias han cambiado, especialmente para Lan WangJi.

Anticipándose a sus acciones, Wei Ying retira de su agarre la tapa de la cazuela y se acerca animado a ver el interior de esta, admirando con asombro el resultado de su obra y deleitándose con gusto al percibir de inmediato el picante aroma que resalta en el ambiente.

¡Este es el plato favorito de Wei WuXian en el mundo entero!

* * *

Cerca de un mes atrás, Jiang YanLi viajó a la región de LangLin para visitar a la familia de su prometido, Jin ZiXuan, y pasar las vacaciones de verano junto a su futura familia política. Debido a que ambos jóvenes comprometidos eran los primogénitos de los propietarios en los restaurantes representantes de su región, tenían grandes responsabilidades con respecto al negocio familiar, por lo que les era imposible permanecer más de dos días en la otra región sin tener que regresar de inmediato por alguna llamada de emergencia.

Era Jiang YanLi quien engreía al travieso Wei WuXian preparándole su comida favorita y a él no le importaba haber desayunado hace tan solo unos minutos, su estómago siempre tenía espacio para un plato más y en especial si era de su querida hermana mayor.

La sazón de YanLi era única en el mundo, con solo un bocado, uno podía sentir el cariño y la dedicación que ponía en sus platillos. La sensación de calidez y confortabilidad eran palpables al gusto, para Wei WuXian no había mejor antídoto para un día lleno de ajetreos que este, en especial para la soledad de un alma.

No obstante, ahora ella no se encontraba en Yunmeng, él echaba de menos la presencia de su hermana y recordar que no la vería en un buen tiempo no lo animaba para nada. Debido a las recientes responsabilidades adquiridas ante la ausencia de Jiang YanLi en Lotus Pier, Wei WuXian pudo mantener su mente ocupada gran parte del día.

Innumerables fueron las veces que intentó elaborar la réplica de la sopa de raíz de loto costillas de cerdo que su hermana solía preparar para él, pero en todos sus intentos, falló. Pese a realizar exactamente el mismo procedimiento que Jiang YanLi, nunca obtenía el resultado que deseaba. Su gran gusto por lo picante era un enorme obstáculo junto a su terrible memoria que nada ayudaba.

Entonces, llegó Lan Zhan, su antiguo compañero de clases cuando estudiaba como un alumno transferido en la escuela culinaria privada de Gusu, verlo luego de tantos años fue gratificante para él y como pocas veces, también se sorprendió al saber que sería el nuevo Jefe de Cocina en Lotus Pier cuando él, y todo aquel que conociera al inexpresivo hombre, siempre pensó que lo seria de Cloud Recesses.

¿Qué hizo que Lan WangJi tomará una decisión tan drástica?

* * *

Esta vez no había probado bocado alguno antes de venir al restaurante, el levantarse tarde le cobró como factura quedarse sin desayuno, pero realmente no le importó mucho, debía apresurarse en llegar. ¡Lan Zhan lo estaba esperando!

Tan pronto como el par de humeantes pocillos fueron puestos sobre el tablero de la mesa, Wei WuXian se vio solo en un desayuno para dos, la silla frente a él estaba desocupada. Lan WangJi le había indicado que llevara la comida y que esperara por él. Sin embargo, la especialidad del inquieto muchacho de Yunmeng no es permanecer tranquilo en un solo lugar. Inevitablemente, la curiosidad de saber que retiene tanto a su ex compañero de academia no tardó en manifestarse y cuando estuvo a punto de averiguarlo por su propia cuenta, la solución llegó a él.

El ahora Jefe de Cocina en Yunmeng apareció con un pequeño frasco de vidrio en sus manos. Al principio le costó reconocerlo porque su memoria no recordaba con exactitud dónde había visto algo similar, cuando el pomo estuvo frente a sus ojos y la tapa fue retirada, Wei WuXian supo de inmediato lo que era.

Su inconfundible aroma e irresistible sabor fueron fáciles de identificar.

¡La salsa picante súper secreta de la familia Lan!

O al menos ese era el nombre que Wei WuXian le dio a la misteriosa combinación de especias, ya que Lan Zhan no quiso decirle el nombre cuando él le pregunto o quizá sí, sólo que, simplemente lo olvidó, como siempre.

El tiempo que Lan WangJi había compartido con Wei WuXian cuando estaban en sus años de academia realmente no había sido bastante, pero en esos pequeños momentos, él admiró en silencio cada gesto o acción de Wei Ying hiciera, con el tiempo aprendió a ver más allá de esas sonrisas despreocupadas y miradas traviesas, no todo era risa y juegos en la vida de aquel hombre de personalidad rebelde. La mueca de deleite absoluto en las facciones ajenas y la brillante sonrisa del otro hombre al probar el platillo al que proporcionó tanto cuidado y dedicación eran la mayor gratificación que Lan WangJi podía pedir.

-¿Es que acaso no piensas comer, Lan Zhan? ¡Si lo comes frio perderá su sabor!

También, gracias a su reciente convivencia, el susodicho hombre aprendió a entender lo que Wei Ying trataba de decirle, sin importar que su boca estuviera llena de comida y eso fuera una total falta de respeto a la educación que le fue inculcada.

-Wei Ying, no hables con la boca llena.

Asentir con la cabeza fue la única respuesta que Wei WuXian dio, realmente la sopa de raíz de loto con costillas de cerdo estaba deliciosa y de forma inexplicable, su pecho se sintió cálido. El sentimiento de sentirse pleno lo embargó, mas no se extrañó, no era la primera vez que tenía esta sensación de calidez y plenitud. Sin embargo, no supo explicar porque eran algo tan familiar y a la vez tan ajeno.

Por un momento, el joven de indomable personalidad se detuvo y observó a su acompañante, que con toda la gracia del mundo comía de su propio tazón mientras unas casi invisibles lagrimillas se balanceaban entre las largas pestañas del hermoso hombre de delicadas facciones.

¿Qué era este sentimiento?

* * *

***Pimienta de Sichuan: La pimienta de Sichuan tiene leves reminiscencias a limón, pero es picante y por ello pertenece a la familia de las pimientas más fuertes. La mayoría de las recetas proponen un breve tostado y luego una molienda antes de agregarla a la comida.**

**N.A:**

_Yay, ¿que tal?_

_Esta es mi primera historia para este fandom y sinceramente, estoy muy nerviosa. Esta es otra idea sosa que nació a base del estrés(?) y viendo la responsabilidad que lleva ser Jefe de Cocina en mi trabajo y que era posible algo siempre y cuando uno trajera sus propios insumos._

_Como ven, tergiversé completamente lo que iba a ser importante aquí, siempre me pasa xD_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Gracias y hasta pronto 3_


End file.
